¡NYMPHADORA, NO! ¡TONKS!
by Greykushiro
Summary: Remus Lupin debe cuidar unos minutos de la primita pequeña de Sirius Black mientras éste se cambia para ir al Callejón Diagon. La niña pondrá a prueba los nervios de Lunático como buena Black que es sin saber que no solo un vínculo canguro-niña los unirá... Mientras que él la llame Tonks cada vez que se vuelvan a ver, todo irá bien...


_**¡NYMPHADORA, NO! ¡TONKS!**_

Oye un ruido. Baja el libro. Mira al suelo. La niña sigue jugando con sus juguetes. Sube el libro. Oye otro ruido. Baja el libro. La niña está decorando las paredes con sus pinturas de acuarela. Sube el libro… ¡Espera!

—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se pintan las paredes, Nymphadora?!—la regañó mientras la cogía en brazos—¡¿Y si lo ve tu madre?!

La niña de pelo rosa se quedó mirando a aquel joven rubio, pálido y lleno de cicatrices. Debía ser algún amigo de su primo, pensó la pequeña. La dejó en el suelo y se puso a limpiar la pared con un trapo y agua que salía de su varita.

—Una Black tenías que ser…—murmuraba mientras frotaba con fuerza.

Remus había hecho un favor a Sirius: debía quedarse con su primita pequeña mientras él se cambiaba en su casa para ir después al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros del próximo curso junto con James y Peter.

La niña, viendo cómo limpiaba la pared, la fascinó la capa negra que llevaba puesta su "extraño" cuidador y empezó a jugar con ella.

—¡No, no, no!—la apartó cuando vio el color de sus manos—¡Esta capa cuesta muchísimo, ¿entiendes?! Bueno… Está claro que no lo entiendes—se dijo a sí mismo mientras la niña volvía a afanarse con la capa.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón con un gran suspiro. Hace dos días fue luna llena y no se sentía con ganas de pegarse con una niña de apena años… La niña, viendo lo pálido que se había puesto por culpa del mareo, no se le ocurrió otra brillante idea que cogerle el libro y correr por toda la casa.

Remus la persiguió como pudo hasta llegar al cuarto de la pequeña, donde se detuvo la niña y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

—No serás capaz…

Sí que lo fue. Una a una, deshojó el libro con una habilidad fascinante en las manos. Al final, cuando no quedaban más páginas, se colocó el libro como sombrero y empezó a reírse como una loca.

—"Cuida de mi primita, Lunático" dijo… "No será gran problema" dijo…—murmuró Remus mientras cogía a la pequeña, la cual se puso a jugar con el escudo del león que llevaba en la capa.

Ambos regresaron al salón. La niña saltó de sus brazos y se puso a reordenar por décima vez las pinturas del suelo mientras Remus se volvía a sentar en el sillón.

—Eres un terremoto, Nymphadora—dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente—. Deberías aprender a portarte mejor.

La niña lo miró un instante y le entregó un libro de brujitas que la niña solía leer por las noches.

—¿Quieres que te lo lea?

Pero la niña cogió otro cuento y se subió como pudo al otro sillón. Abrió el libro y se puso a mirar las fotos fascinada. Remus observó el libro y pensó que a lo mejor la niña quería que leyese ese libro y no el otro. Levantó un momento la vista y la pilló mirándole. Ella bajó rápidamente la mirada y siguió mirando las fotos. Esto ocurrió varias veces, hasta que, sin previo aviso, la niña se levantó y se subió encima de él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Me estás pidiendo disculpas, ¿verdad, Nymphadora?—la dijo tiernamente.

La niña hinchó sus mofletes hasta que se pusieron rojos y le gritó:

—¡NYMPHADORA, NO! ¡TONKS!

Remus se quedó con los ojos como platos. ¡¿No le había dicho Sirius que la niña no sabía hablar aún?!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el susodicho entró en el salón.

—¡Lunático! ¡Ya estoy preparado! ¿Nos vamos ya?

—¡Sirius! ¡Ha hablado!—le dijo mientras se levantaba con ella en los brazos.

—¡¿Cómo va a haber hablado, Lunático?!—se rio Sirius mientras cogía a la pequeña, la cual estiraba sus cortos bracitos hacia él—¿No serán alucinaciones tuyas por "eso"?

—Pues… No lo sé…

—¡Anda, vámonos, que Cornamenta y Colagusano nos estarán esperando! ¡Y ya sabes lo poco que le gusta esperar a Cornamenta!—le dijo mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el suelo.

Viendo que se iban, la pequeña tiró de la capa a Remus, el cual se giró a tiempo para ver cómo la niña le lanzaba un besito con la mano.

—¡Creo que le has gustado!—le dijo Sirius mientras salían de la casa.

—¿Tú crees? Oye, Canuto, yo no soy ningún pedófilo ni quiero serlo…

—Eso quería oír, porque tengo un gran repertorio de maldiciones para quién se acerque a mi primita—sonrió Sirius haciendo palidecer a Remus.

—Oye, por algún casual… ¿Se apellida Tonks?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo sabes?

—Intuición…

La niña les vio irse desde la ventana subida en un sillón y vio cómo su madre les saludaba y entraba en la casa.

—¡Nym! ¡Ya estoy aquí!— se asomó y la vio en un sillón sentada, entretenida con un papel—Voy a recoger la compra.

La niña no hizo caso a su madre. Observaba aquel papel con ensimismamiento. Un mísero papel que había conseguido al arrancar las páginas del libro y donde rezaban las palabras _Remus J. Lupin_. Lo abrazó mientras se dejaba envolver por la fragancia que salía de aquel sillón. Del sillón donde se había sentado su "no tan extraño" cuidador…


End file.
